2,000 years later/Arriving at Cameran Palace/Dressing up/The Tournament begins/Unbeatable/Ash wins the Tournament
Here's the scene began 2,000 years later in Team Robot in Pokemon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. (2,000 years later, At Cameran Palace, The Celebration begins, As Ash, Team Robot and their friends arrived) Narrator: As Ash continues his quest to become a Pokemon Master. He and his friends arrive at Cameran Palace the kingdom is holding a festival in honor of their legendary hero Sir Aaron and Spyro the dragon and the main event will be a Pokemon competition. Trainers have come near and far to compete and the winner will be dub of this year's guardian of the aura. Spyro: '''Wow, this is gonna be a fun Celebration don't ya think, Hunter? '''Hunter: '''You bet it is! '''May: So I guess it's part of the festival everyone's dressing up in tradition costumes. Max: What? We don't have any costumes. Numbuh 1: Of course we don't have costumes on. Brock: It says here you can get them in the palace. Max: All right! Zoe Orimoto: Great! Emerl: So Ash, what are you planning to wear? Ash Ketchum: I'm gonna wear something heroic. May: You should dress up as Pikachu too, Ash. Max: Yeah, that be pretty funny. Takato Matsuki: No, no. Let Ash wear something heroic instead of a Pikachu costume like a cosplay in Comic Con. (In the sky we see a Tallow flying around the palace and then it lands and transforms into a Pichu and walks inside the castle. Now we go to the heroes in the room full of costumes) May: There all so gorgious! How will I be able to pick just one. Zoe Orimoto: Amazing! Blink the Mole: Let me see. Ash Ketchum: I need a cape. Hunter: Me too. Takuya Kanbara: Let me see what I can wear. (Pichu appears behind the window curtain and then transforms into a Treecko it then walks out of the window and then climbs on the walls) Sgt James Byrd: Okay, that was weird. May: Hey, guys. Well, like it? Sgt James Byrd: I loved it. Amy Rose: Aww, you are so cute wearing you're costume. Check out mine. Cream the Rabbit: '''I love your princess dress. '''Numbuh 3: '''So cute and beautiful! '''Stella: '''Sounds sweet! '''Max: May is that you? May: It is I indeed. Brock: Wow, May, you look great. Rika Nonaka: You're not too bad. May: Thank you, Brock and Rika. Ash Ketchum: Now this is me, right Pikachu? Pikachu: Pika! (The heroes glares at Pikachu with joy and then they dress him up as a jester) Terriermon: Now that's a perfect costume. Henry Wong: '''He looks like a jester. '''May: He looks so cute! Max: Yeah, awesome. Emerl: Now you look great. Brock: Well guys, the competition will be starting soon. Ash Ketchum: Great! Pikachu, let's go. (Pikachu jumps on Ash's shoulders as the heroes runs off to get to the competition. Now we see Team Rocket and the villains enter the room) Larry Koopa: Looks like we’re here! Jessie: '''Alright, so here's what I wanna do, show up with that shindig and pocket all of their pokemon. '''James: Yes! That's a brilliant idea Jesse! Meowth: You just let us know how it goes. Jessie: Oh you know how it goes? You guys are coming as your dates. All Villains: As your dates!? Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! (Outside) Pokemon Referee: Presenting her royal majesty. The luxurious ruler of Cameran Palace... Lady Ilene! (Queen Ilene shows up with Mime Jr.) Renamon: That's the queen. May: Just look at her! She's so beautiful! Spyro: '''Wow, I think i'm in love! '''Queen Ilene: And now in honor of Sir Aaron, Spyro and their nobel deeds. We will begin our annual Pokemon contest! Song Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh I'm unbeatable Walking down this endless highway Nothing but my friends beside me We'll never give in, we'll never rest Advanced Battle is the ultimate test From the earth, the land The sea and sky They can never win, but they sure can try Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh I'm unbeatable Pokémon (Advanced Battle!) Oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh I'm undefeatable From the stars and the ancient past They come to play, but they'll never last Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh I'm unbeatable Pokémon (Advanced Battle!) Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh I'm undefeatable You think you'll win, but soon you'll see You may beat some, but you can't beat me I'm undefeatable There's a feeling deep inside me And it's always there to guide me It's in my heart and in my soul Leading me to the ultimate goal You can try your best, this might be fun You'll go down to defeat before you've begun Oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh I'm unbeatable Pokémon (Advanced Battle!) Oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh I'm undefeatable Every move, each attack you choose You think you can win, but you'll always lose Oh oh oh (Advanced Battle!) I'm unbeatable! Pokemon Referee: Weavile is unable to battle! Pikachu, wins! We have a new guardian for the year, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town! Ash Ketchum: Yeah, we did it! Emerl: Ash, you won! (Aipom runs down to join the celebration) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! (Aipom interrupts and starts celebrating with Pikachu) Emerl: Ash! (Hugs him) I'm so proud of you, man! Spyro: '''That was awesome! (The knight takes off the helmet reveal to be a woman) '''Kidd Summers: That was great battle, congratulations you two. May: That guy is a girl! (May turns and sees the other heroes disappeared) Numbuh 5: Our friends went down to the stadium without you. So come on. Kidd Summers: Nice to meet you, I'm Kidd. Ash Ketchum: I'm Ash. Emerl: I'm his best friend, Emerl. Takato Matsuki: I'm Takato and this is Guilmon. Guilmon: Hi. Takuya Kanbara: I'm Takuya. Brock: And I'm Brock, at your services. I just wanted you to know that if your ever need of a squire you can always count on- Max: (Grabs Brock on the ear) Good grieve. Even if a suit of armor isn't enough protection from you. Brock: Not in the ear! (Pikachu and Aipom laugh each other) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes